Heroes of Olympus and Harry Potter Crossover
by myruthb
Summary: All characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.
1. The Owl

**This is my first fan fiction, but it hopefully won't be my last! It is going to be a fan fiction of when the Seven Half-bloods, Reyna, and Nico are invited to Hogwarts. It will take place AFTER the events of both stories, but most characters that died in the books will still be alive. Calypso may make an appearance, but I haven't planned it out yet. All characters from Harry Potter ARE NOT mine, they are J.K. Rowling's. All the characters of Percy Jackson and Heroes of Olympus are Rick Riordan's. **

**()()()()()**

**Percy's Point of View (POV)**

As soon as I got home from the bakery in New Rome, I was greeted by an owl. At first I thought _Uh oh, Athena thinks I have been a bad boyfriend and now she is about to strike down on me with all her godly powers. _Then I realized, there was 2 letters attached to the owl's foot. Breathing a sigh of relief, I detached the letters from its foot and opened examined the one with my name on it. There was my address, and name on it, and on the back was a strange seal with a lion, badger, eagle and snake around it. Anxiously, I opened the envelope, and the letter read:

**Dear Percy Jackson,**

You have been accepted as an exchange student in Hogwart's School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Due to the fact you are of mature age, however, you will take different classes than those of years 1-7. Enclosed is your list of needed supplies. We have paid for your flight to Britain, and there you will find a group of wizards in which we have chosen to guide you. We await your owl no later than July 31st.

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress**

I stared at the letter, both amazed and confused. What was this? A practical joke from Leo? If so, why would he choose an owl to fly all the way from his mechanics shop in Camp Half-Blood to my house? And why does he want me to fly to Britain? Adding to the confusion, Annabeth's letter had to same seal on it, and Leo never even dares to try to prank her. Speaking of her, she is rushing home from the library just now...


	2. The Iris Message

**Please make sure to comment your feedback! Sorry for the short chapter, this one will probably be longer! Again, all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan. Enjoy!**

**()()()()()**

**Annabeth's POV**

I stood there, staring at the letter. I then diverted my eyes to Percy, who was nervously clutching Riptide in pen form.

"So you found this on an Owl?" I asked, bewildered.

"Yep. Not sure if it was a Barn Owl though, I don't stare at allot of owls in my free time." He replied, nervously brushing his jet black hair out of his sea green eyes. I loved those eyes, even when they shone with worry like they did now.

"Hmm... Send an Iris message to Camp Half-Blood. Maybe they will know what's going on." I said, thinking this to be the best option. I then proceeded to the iris message. Leo's, Piper's, Jason's, and surprisingly, Calypso's face appeared.

" Are you calling about the letters?" Jason said, his little scar on his lip twitching.

"Yep did you get them-" Percy was interrupted by Piper.

"Yes! We were just about to call you guys! Where is Hazel? Frank?" She said. Even with her charmspeak, her voice wavered.

"They are at a meeting, but they should be back soon." I said. "Anyways, I think we should go. This school doesn't sound like a threat. And plus, we get to go to England! I heard they have great libraries there!"

"Alright, meet you at the airport, but ask Hazel and Frank first, they might not be invited!" Piper said, ending the iris message.

Sure enough, Hazel and Frank appeared around the corner, clutching the same letter. I told them the plan, and that we should start packing out bags, ready for another adventure!


	3. The Demigods

**Ugh, another short one, sorry guys! This one is for you HP fans, as it is from Harry's POV. I just realized Percy didn't like to fly, so lets just say they flew on a day were Zeus was in a good mood. Just so you know, I decided not to do the events on the airport, just because I don't want you Harry Potter Fans to get restless. Again all characters belong to J.K. Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**()()()()**

**Harry's POV**

I didn't know what to think of helping the exchange students. I mean sure, I loved meeting new people, but the fact Dumbledore said they were "extremely powerful" sort of changed my mood. Ron was trying to make sure he looked good to impress the new students, and Hermione was excited chatting about how interesting it would be to learn about those with a different kind of magic.

"Oh I do so hope at least one of them will bother to read Hogwarts: A History" Hermione said, her noise in a book, "Not that I have ever had anything against you two never reading it, of course." She continued quickly.

Soon enough, the american "demigods" arrived. I struggled not to stare (I, myself has had bad experiences with people staring at his scar 24/7), but it was hard, do to the fact many looked so strange the Dursley's wouldn't let them set foot into the neighborhood of Privet Drive.

In the front of the party was a boy about seventeen or older, with messy jet black hair that covered his light, sea green eyes. He wore a faded tee shirt that read "Ca p H lf Blo d". Considering the fact " Cap Hlf Blod" doesn't sound like very much of a name, it was easy to tell many letters had already faded away. In his hand, I noticed, was a ballpoint pen, in which the boy was holding so tight its lid might just pop right off, getting its possibly magical ink everywhere.

Gripping the boy's hand, was a tall girl of similar age, with long, curly golden princess-like hair tied in a ponytail. Her expression, unlike her hair, was not at all princess like. She had fierce, stormy grey eyes that made me shiver, and she held herself in a way as if she would be ready to lunge into battle at any second. In her hand was a- was that a sword? For a second it flickered into a cane, but it was, indeed, a sword in a tangle of ivy, with a hilt made out of a tough leather that reminded me of a dragon's.

Another girl, next to her, had a noticeably different looking personality. She had choppy brown hair with a strange feather braided in. Despite her lack of proper hair trims, her face was very pretty. Her eyes were a kaleidoscopes, rotating from green to blue to green again. She had small freckles on her nose, and her smile was both laid back and dignified.

She was obviously dating this tall boy with a golden sword in his hands. His golden blonde hair was cut short, and it easily brought out his sky blue eyes. He looked tall, dignified, and radiated the power of leadership. He was rather strong looking, and a strange small scar on his lip was the only imperfection on his handsome face.

Behind him, was a very tall asian boy with a buzz cut. He was very muscular, and buff. Despite his muscular body, his face was kind and reminded me of a teddy bear's. He looked rather uncomfortable with his body, but his strength was undoubted.

On his back was a girl with cinnamon brown hair and golden eyes. She was lively, laughing and kissing the cheek of the buff boy, as she was obviously his girlfriend. Her eyes expressed joy and life. She was wearing golden armor, and whenever she walked she left- were those jewels? What I noticed most of all was the fact she hastily picked up the jewels behind her, tucked them into her armor, and continued to smile as if nothing happened.

A pale, ghostly boy was lingering behind, with shaggy black hair that hung over his dark, sunken eyes. He was hunched down, and tightly clutched a strange blade with a bone hilt. His ring was made of cross bones, and he wore a huge coat.

He looked rather uncomfortable around this mischievous boy, with a cheeky smile, and brown eyes. His greasy hands were either tapping anxiously against something, or making some weird contraption while he walked. He had dark, curly brown hair that perfectly captured his smile. His orange tee shirt was grease stained, and he would occasionally pull out a photo of a girl with cinnamon blonde braided hair and dreamily gaze at it. He would then continue to tinker, and sometimes his eyes would shine with fire.

Rolling her eyes at the boy was a regal girl with a flowing purple cape. She had dark brown hair that ended at her waist, fierce brown eyes, and was strikingly pretty in a regal warrior sort of way.

When this strange party arrived, Ron immediately goggled at the girl with the choppy hair, only to be hit with a book by the disapproving Hermione.  
>"So..." I said, "Let's go introduce ourselves!"<p>

**()()()()()(()**

**Still Harry's POV**

"Hello! I'm Harry, and welcome to London!" I said, standing up.

"I'm Percy, and this is Annabeth" Said the boy with the pen, gesturing to his girlfriend, the blonde haired girl.

"I'm Harry, this is Hermione, and this is Ron."

"Alright, this is Hazel, Frank, Jason, Piper, Leo, Reyna and Nico."

"Should we show you to the leaky Cauldron then?"

"The Leaky What?" Said Piper, confused.

"You'll see.."

I directed them to the street in which the famous pub was located. I tapped against the brick wall, revealing Diagon Alley, and Ron grinned to find the look of disbelief on their faces. They walked into the magical lane, gasping at the different shops and anxiously waiting for when they have permission to run off to all the shops.

"Alright, you each get some money to start off with." I said, handing them each a leather pouch full of the galleons Dumbledore had given me. Leo, the mechanic, grabbed the money and ran off to explore a shop full of wizarding tools. Percy opened the pouch, shocked at how much gold he found. Annabeth then grabbed his hand and dragged him off to a book store.

"Er- I'll go remind them they should probably get their school supplies first." Said Jason, running off, Piper following him.

Hermione sighed, then said "This is gonna be a long year."

**()()()()()**

**Sorry for another short chapter guys, but it was reasonably longer than my other ones! I will probably update more tomorrow, as its a weekend!**


	4. The Burrow

**Please request your ideas and suggestions! I will try to make longer chapters, but I have been very busy with the holidays coming up! Its the weekend now though, so I will probably have more time! Also, thanks to all my followers for being patient with my short chapters ;). Feel free to review, but please no critism, and don't try to argue with my logic, although most of the time it doesn't even make sense. Again, all characters go to Rick Riordan and J.K. Rowling.**

**()()()()()**

**Hazel's POV**

As soon as she saw the wizarding world, her mind literally went _Whoa. _And she thought _Camp Jupiter_ looked big! She immediately knew she would enjoy it there. As for the three "wizards", Hazel didn't know what to think of them. The first one, Harry, nicknamed "The Chosen One" didn't seem like much at first. He had messy jet black hair just like Percy's, but his eyes were a different shade of green, with the obvious difference of Harry's glasses. There was Ron Weasley, a boy with unnaturally red hair and freckles that made him look younger, and then there was Hermione. Ron had warned Hazel about her "obnoxious" personality, and said to her,

"Honestly, despite the fact she is my girlfriend, sometimes I'm actually afraid of her."

Hazel had to hold in her laughter at this statement, and Hermione didn't seem very bad at all. Besides her bushy hair and occasional know-it-all statements, she seemed fine. Hazel and Frank had spent almost the whole day shopping for school supplies with them, while the others went different routes. Hazel was glad to get to know them better, but there was the occasional fights about whether giants are evil or not. Also, Hermione's cat, Crookshanks, seemed a little paranoid about Hazel's mist powers...

**()()()()()**

**Hazel's POV**

"Does everyone have all their supplies?" Hermione said anxiously, "We are heading to the Burrow!"

"Yes, but I don't feel comfortable sleeping in a _burrow"_ Leo said, anxiously. Leo has still been his usual joking self, but Hazel could tell that even after only a after a day, he was already missing Calypso, his immortal gardener girlfriend.

"Oh don't worry," Ron said "Its bigger than it sounds."

And so the 9 demigods and 3 wizards all crammed into this huge, uncontrollable bus Harry called "The Night Bus". The driver didn't kick them off, and even offered them hot chocolate, so Hazel thought she was in for a nice, relaxed ride. Unfortunately, it wasn't.

All night long, whenever she even got close to dozing off, a sudden jerk woke her up. Sleep was never the most peaceful place for her due to her dreams (more like nightmares), so she didn't complain. Her hot chocolate kind of spilled though. That wasn't a fun experience. When they arrived at the Burrow, Hazel decided to warn the Wizards before the demigods blew up the house.

"Er, there is something we need to say.." Hazel said.

"What is it?" Ron said "I'm starving."

"Well..." Leo said, as if reading Hazel's mind. Then he burst into flames.

"GAHH!" Ron screamed, and jumped back. "What the?"

"And..." Percy added, grinning, then he made a fifty foot wave appear from the nearby river.

"What the-?"

"Wait." Jason said, "don't freak out but..." He then electrocuted a nearby tree.

"But-" Ron and Hermione both stifled a scream.

"Don't worry, we just wanted to get that out of the way before we go into your house." Piper said calmly, her charmspeak passing over the wizards, and calming them. "So, lets go!"

**()()()()**

**Leo's POV**

Aaah, freaking out the wizards was fun. That bursting into flame trick would _never_ get old! A_nd Hermione.. She seemed like someone easy to anger, and those people are the best kind for his pranks... _Leo thought, spreading out his sleeping bag on Ron's bedroom floor. The 9 demigods would be spending the night in The Burrow, so they could get used to magic, but Leo was like _Who cares? Let's just learn how to turn people into frogs already! _I mean, there are tons of people at Camp Half-Blood that deserved to get frogified, or whatever you call when changing people to frogs.

"So... what do you wanna do?" Ron said, shifting uncomfortably on his bed.

"Well... I was thinking we could first get to know this whole wizard thing first." Piper said, staring at the posters of people on brooms.

"Well... Here's the deal... We are all a part of this magical wizarding world in which muggles- non wizarding folk- aren't aware of. You all have powers, and although you are already of age, Dumbledore thinks there is still time for you guys to learn our magic and how we live in the world. So we are going to Hogwarts, a school for people like us." Hermione said, "And speaking of Hogwarts, you better pack! The train leaves at 11 tomorrow!" She added hastily.

And so we all packed. Not like Leo had anything to pack besides his magic supplies anyways. All he bothered to bring from America was his picture of Calypso, his toolbelt (of course), some Fonzies, and this little project he's been working on. Other than that, pretty much nothing.

They spent the few hours they had of the next day getting to know the other Weasleys. Leo's favorites was Fred and George (Okay, I know Fred is dead but lets just act like it didn't happen, same for Lupin, Dumbledore, Tonks, and of course Sirius). They seemed pretty cool, but Leo was sad they weren't coming to Hogwarts with them. Ginny seemed okay, Charlie cool, Bill was sort of scary with his scars, and Percy (Weasley) was, in short, annoying. He kept nagging them about how they should be ready because they were leaving in just a few hours and blah blah blah blah.

Speaking of which, they _did _have to start getting to the train. And so, they rode in a limo rented by the ministry of magic (They have a ministry? What even is a ministry? Leo had no idea). He was pretty confident about this whole wizard school thing, until they told him to run into a wall...

**()()()()()**

**UGH! ANOTHER SHORT ONE! Since these chapters are so short, I'm gonna at least try posting 2 chapters a day.**


	5. The Train Ride

**I'm sorry if some events are going by too quickly for you, I will try to slow things down a bit! I'm trying to sort out some Christmas Presents, so it may not be that long of a chapter, but I will surely try! This chapter takes place on the train, from Hermione's POV... Special thanks to those who favorited or followed: Naomi-lou, hnt5811, writergirl99, and 75check57! Thanks for being patient with my short chapters :P. Again, all characters belong to JK Rowling and Rick Riordan.**

**()()()()()  
>Hermione's POV<strong>

The look of the demigod's face when Ron told them to run into the wall was both confused and afraid. Even when Hermione explained in the calmest voice possible, they shook their heads with disbelief.

"Er, I'm crazy, but not that insane.." Leo said, tinkering nervously.

"Fine, we will prove it." Ron said, then he ran headfirst into the wall between platforms nine and ten. He easily went through. Leo then shrugged and ran into the wall. Hazel looked as if she had to stifle a scream when Leo disappeared.

"Uh... where did he go, exactly?" Annabeth said uneasily.

"It's simple. He went to Platform 9 3/4" Harry said, running into the wall. The demigods shrugged and followed.

**()()()()()**

**Sorry, this is from Piper's POV, as Hermione's is just too hard :P. **

It wasn't the wall that scared her, but the train that did. It was this huge scarlet engine labeled "Hogwarts Express", with steam bellowing out of it's top. Piper had never been on a train before, but she was pretty sure none of them looked like this. The weight of her luggage made her embarrassingly have to ask for Jason's help in lifting it. (That's what you get for packing a pair of Greek armor and a pure gold cauldron) up to the train, which was even more vast from the inside than it looked. Hermione immediately led them all to a room that reminded her of a diner booth, except a lot neater and the tables were cleaner.

"So..." Piper began, "When do we start all this 'wizardry' and 'witchcraft'?"

"The day after the Sorting." Ron said casually, as if she already knew what a Sorting was.

"Sorting?" All 9 half-bloods said at the same time.

"Well.. there is this hat..." Hermione said, "A talking one, actually." This comment left the half-bloods even more confused than before. "And when you wear it, it sort of reads your thoughts and sorts you depending on your traits: Wise, brave, cunning or kind. Whatever house you get doesn't matter where you sleep though, Dumbledore has been kind enough to lend us a tower to sleep in for the year."

Piper immediately noticed how Percy and Annabeth stared at each other, and grasped each other's hands a lot tighter than before.

"Oh don't worry, I thought I was going to get Ravenclaw too, but since I was also brave I got Griffindor." Hermione quickly reassured them. Annabeth and Percy breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't want to be separated, not again. Suddenly, they heard a kind voice that said "Trolley! Get your candies here on the trolley!" As soon as Percy and Leo heard this, they snatched up their leather pouches of "Galleons" and ran after the lady. Percy came back, his arms full of what appeared to be chocolate- frogs? And assorted blue wizarding candies. Leo excitedly opened his pouch of Cauldron Cakes, but was disappointed to see his flaming hands had melted through the package and melted the "cakes". Suddenly, a sneering voice called "Potty? Weasel? Is that you? I do hope so, it was boring at home without any Weasels to make fun of..."

**()()()()()()  
><strong>**Malfoy's POV (I have been so excited to do this one!)**

"Oh look

who it is.. The Potty and the Weasel... Got held back I suppose? Not me, I'm here to help the new Slytherin's around... Snape suggested me to Dumbledore because I'm _mature. _And _dignified."_ I said, happy to see the look of disbelief of their faces. Next to Potty though, was this crazy boy with greasy hands. As soon as I saw him, I knew he was a mudblood.

The curly haired mudblood said "I've dealt with people like you before..."

"Oh, what you gonna do to me, mudblood?" The boy looked confused at this phrase. Go figure. "You gonna use your 'powers'? I bet you don't have any. Your probably only here because your parents _begged _Professor Dumbledore to let you in... At least, that's all a _muggle _good do... You gonna go crying to your muggle mother now?" I said coolly, but the reaction I got _wasn't _what I expected.

"DO NOT DARE INSULT ESPERANZA VALDEZ!" The boy said, bursting into a sudden flame that blinded me, and I had to stifle my screams as I jumped back, but otherwise I kept my cool.

"What-?" I began, but then Weasel replied "Leave Malfoy, these people are more powerful than you think." The other students did, indeed look murderous, especially one with Dark jet black hair and sea green eyes that reminded me of puke. If puke was sea-colored. He was clutching this pen as if it was dangerous. It probably wasn't. What was he gonna do? Stab me with it? But then again, that fire boy was scary. I decided to back off... for now...

**()()()()()**

**Leo's POV**

What was that sneering boy thinking? Insulting his mother like that? Okay, maybe not calling her a muggle was an insult. But still. Maybe he did lose control bursting into flame like that. But the boy's reaction was worth it! When the boy left, Annabeth scolded him.

"LEO VALDEZ! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? You could have hurt that boy! I mean, he was mean, but still!" She said angrily.

"I agree with Annabeth. You could have easily hurt Malfoy." Hermione said, giving Annabeth an approving look.

Leo couldn't hold it in. He had to snicker "Malfoy? What kind of name is that?"

"Hermione, stop being so harsh. It was just a little fun." Ron said.

"JUST A LITTLE FUN?" Annabeth and Hermione said at the same time.

"He gave us away as demigods!"

"He could have gotten himself expelled before he even set foot in the school!"

"Uh, getting expelled isn't very bad for us demigods... It happens a lot.. I got expelled at least 5 times." Percy said, giving Leo a supporting look. "And plus, everyone loses their temper sometimes."

"Yeah, I seriously wanted to electrocute that guy right on the spot." Jason's comment made Leo feel at ease. If Jason, a boy who usually follows all the rules, was on his side, than that is the best defense you can get. Hermione eventually gave up, and brought out a book. Hazel dozed off, as Frank played with her hair and ate "Cauldron Cakes", despite the fact Leo had burnt them (oops). Annabeth was lecturing Percy about how unhealthy all that candy was.

"You're gonna get sick!" She complained.

"Then I'll just drink some water, it heals me." He replied.

"No but it doesn't work that-" Annabeth said, only to be interrupted my Percy kissing her.

"Don't worry about it, Wise Girl." He replied, as Annabeth sighed.

Piper was fiddling with the harpy feather in her hair, as Jason examined some Chocolate frog cards, apparently very interesting in them. Even Nico was settling down, curling up in a corner all my himself and falling asleep. Leo, himself, was getting tired, but Reyna was wide awake and weary. Seriously, does that girl ever sleep? She was uneasy with the plan to go to Hogwarts in the first place. However, she went anyways, probably because she didn't want to be stuck in New Rome alone with Octavian (She didn't lead him to lead New Rome, don't worry). Leo pulled out his picture, and looked at Calypso, hoping she would at least move a little bit like the pictures of wizards. Sadly, she didn't, and although in the picture she appeared smiling and frozen, Leo could remember the first time they met.

_"What are you doing? You blew up my dining table!" Leo recalled her saying._

_"Oh I'm sorry," He remembered saying "I just fell out of the sky. I constructed a helicopter in midair, burst into flames haldway down, crash-landed, and barely survived. But all means, let's talk about your dining table!"_

Aah, those were some good times. But alas, the only thing moving was the train as the many cities and landscape whizzed by in the darkness, when suddenly it all stopped.

**()()()()()()**

**If you are confused, the chapter ended at the train arriving in Hogsmeade Station. Thanks for reading guys! Please leave some feedback about how you like the story and how you liked Malfoy's POV. The flashback is from House of Hades by Rick Riordan, not from me!**


	6. The Sorting

**Alright, this one is from Nico's POV, as I have plans for him in The Sorting...I totally forgot Octavian was dead, BTW... Again, thanks to all that followed and Favorited.. All characters associated with Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus belong to Rick Riordan. All associated with Harry Potter are courtesy of J.K. Rowling.**

**()()()()()**

**Nico's POV**

"Whoa." Annabeth said, staring at a large castle in the distance. "That is an architectural masterpiece! I gotta remember this for when I redesign Mt. Olympus!" she said, excitedly walking towards Hogwarts, dragging a rather unenthusiastic Percy behind her.

"Wait!" Hermione said, causing Annabeth to freeze. "You're going the wrong way. Come on.." Hermione led the group to a group of carriages led by invisible horses.

"Woah." Percy said, "Those horses are _creepy."_

"What horses?" Frank said in bewilderment. Piper was just as confused, as was Jason.

"They are Thestrals." Harry said, "You can only see them if you have witnessed someone that was important to you die."

"Oh." Percy said grimly, looking at Annabeth, and they had a silent conversation. Nico knew exactly what they were thinking about. Luke. Although they had all seen Octavian die, he wasn't important to any of us. Hazel had obviously seen her mother die. Leo... Well, Nico has a feeling his mother died too. Reyna, obviously, was the most uncomfortable about this, because the first person she saw die was her own fault. Percy and Annabeth had seen many people die, including Luke. Although Nico was the king of Death, he had never really seen anyone important to him die. He didn't literally see his sister, Bianca die, and he has no idea of what happened to his mother.

"C'mon," Ron said, obviously uncomfortable in the awkward silence that had followed Harry's comment. Everyone cramped into the carriage, still stiffly quiet and thoroughly uncomfortable. They rode towards Hogwarts.

**()()()()()**

**Nico's POV**

"Welcome to Hogwarts," A tall, strict looking witch with a green hat on said, leading them through a large doorway. As soon as he stepped in, he knew his father would never approve.

It was ghost mania, with so many spirits flying around, even some sitting on the 4 large tables that took up a large amount of space in the large room. As soon as one saw Nico, he whispered to another ghost, who whispered to another, and another, until all the ghosts were floating in front of Nico, all stiff and scared.

"Oh please my Lord, don't send us back!" One, rather fat one that looked like a friar said. "We mean King Hades no harm!"

"Please!" Another ghost whimpered, "We've been really good!"

"Relax, I won't send you back, yet.." Nico said, and all the ghosts relaxed but still looked worried.

"What was that all about?" Ron questioned, staring at Nico.

"Well... I'm the son of Hades, lord of the Underworld. Hazel is my half sister, daughter of Pluto." Nico replied.

"Oh." Ron said, in a small voice.

**()()()()()**

**Nico's POV**

"Alright! First years, gather up. I am going to call your names to be sorted. Once sorted, go to your assigned table." The Strict witch said, and she began calling names. "Also, if you are one of the american exchange students, you will all go last." She added. Pretty soon, the last of the first years was called, and so she said "Chase, Annabeth."

Annabeth nervously sat on the stool. The talking hat took forever to get her sorted, and Nico thought he heard Hermione say "She's a hatstall, like me." Finally, the hat called, "Griffindor!" Annabeth scrambled to her assigned table. Next, was Nico. He slowly walked to the stool, and when he sat down, the hat immediately covered his eyes.

_"Aah,"_ _The hat said, "Very dark.. yes very dark indeed.. tons of pain there... Son of Hades.. very nice... very nice..." he said, creepily going through Nico's thoughts, "Wow, tons of bravery there.. Hmm.. tons of suffering... hmm.._

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat called, filling the room with silence. All the demigods stared at him, astonished. The rest of the evening was a blur. Frank and Hazel both got Hufflepuff, Jason, Leo and Piper got Griffindor, and, of course, Percy easily took his rightful place next to Annabeth at the Griffindor table. The food was wonderful, and appeared on the plates magically, just like at Camp Halfblood, but Nico easily ignored the Pomegranates.

**()()()()()()**

**Annabeth's POV**

Although I am very sad that Hazel and Frank aren't in Griffindor, I am so glad I wasn't separated from Percy. The tower we were to sleep in was cozy and warm, but a little cramped to to the fact there was 9 of us. Despite this, we each got our own queen sized beds with plush covers, and rather comfortable pillows. I was surprised to see I didn't have any dreams that night.

"Alright!" Hermione said, bursting into their tower along with Ron and Harry the next day. "Dumbledore thinks you guys aren't ready for lessons yet, so he told me to introduce you to Hagrid."

"Hagrid?" That name made me uneasy.

"Yeah, he's a half- you know what? Never mind" Harry said. I held on to Percy's hand even tighter. We traveled down a long length of stairs, and by the end I was so exhausted that I realized that, although Hogwarts looked very impressive, if she had to climb 50 flights of stairs to get to sleep, it wasn't worth it, even if Hogwarts was, truly, a masterpiece of pillars, towers, and bricks.

They arrived at this little hut on the edge of a vast, dark forest. Outside the hut was a large pumpkin patch, and in it was, was a- was that a _giant? _A small giant, but it was still _giant. _

"Uh..." I said, knowing coming to Hogwarts was a huge mistake. Percy's thumb looked ready to pop of the cap of Riptide.

"Don't worry." Hermione said hastily, "He's friendly."

"Ah, are these 'ere the american exchange students, 'arry?" The giant said. He had a large, tangled beard, his eyes were beetle black but friendly looking, and his lower body lacked scales and reptilian nature, so Annabeth decided to trust him.. for now..

**()()()()()**

**One of my shorter chapters, but a very important one. Sorry everyone got Griffindor but Hazel, Frank, and Nico, but I couldn't separate any couples, or it would just sink all my ships and their happiness, especially Percabeth.**


End file.
